Gotham Adventures Thawing Comfortation
by The Arkansas Bruce Wayne
Summary: Things have gotten to make sense yet foggy by the minute. Nightwing now updated the rest of the family in their comms about their shadowy man Gun fu Alpha and due to his one on one time with him Nightwing can see the little connection show with Cassandra weary reaction. But all this with Roman bring back a new Freeze in the midst of it.


Gotham Adventures

Thawing Comfortation

By Bruce Smith

Things have gotten to make sense yet foggy by the minute. Nightwing now updated the rest of the family in their comms about their shadowy man Gun fu Alpha and due to his one on one time with him Nightwing can see the little connection show with Cassandra weary reaction. But all this with Roman bring back a new Freeze in the midst of it while Thorne is still keeping himself hidden means Gotham going have a bigger freezy to go with their future.

Our story starts with the Commissioner Jim Gordon in his office exhausted from the press interviewing him on about who's running for mayor and trying to select him as a way to give well balanced order into both heroes and villains in the streets for crowding around the cops and civilians yet Gordon still brush the opportunity of being major off as he seen it on the newspaper with his stated pointed to Rupert Thorne, Roman Sionis and the rest of the scum for the cause of the increase of Gotham's young and new super criminals and creates their own foil called vigilantism. Meaning while greed and power with a rotten idea created bad people those same criminals help being responsible for why Vigilantism is increased now.

"Sorry about what you had to dealt with Jim. Those reporters won't stop until they get anything that makes a bigger story and because now they're in a state of panic. You're needed to ensure Gotham can be stable." Batman familiar voices in the dark shadows catch Gordon's attention and has Black Bat with him.

"Heh I can say the same for you and Catwoman. She's now fully recovered and no doubt still prowling around. I can get a watchers to keep her reminded what happens if she cross her deal." Gordon said informs Batman stared at Gordon but Black Bat let her voice me heard

"I don't think that will be necessary Commissioner. My Twin sister Magnificent Claydoll and Robin have form a trio with her as Batman commands." Black Bat stated as Gordon is remarked to hear her speak for the first time.

"Just as I thought, you can talk. So what she's officially with you guys now guess I shouldn't be a surprise due to no crime pin to her for months. Just need her to convince the others of her reformation" Gordon deeply feel that his prediction of Catwoman is wrong rubs his face in embarrassment.

"Don't worry I already let her know about the consequences but we have a situation circling around from Gotham to Bludhaven." Batman's word have Gordon raise an eyebrow.

"Bludhaven? I thought it's the place where you're last and possibly your first sidekick make his home in out of your shadow. What's the big picture from there all the way here?" He asked Batman.

"While I'm busy with working on Catwoman my Bats have encounter suspicious individuals around Arkham walking out in the security cameras with the men wearing animal like masks." Batman explained

"Sounds like they trying fit in your fanbase." Gordon snarked.

"Funny. But not only that Arkham staffs being bride to release Dora Fires to take her with them as they walk out the gates earlier this morning." Batman mentioning shock Gordon cause him to have unpleasant flashbacks of the time he was capture by Dora and drop his newspaper.

"Dora?! As in Dora Fries?! I I remember our last encounter before Batgirl appear suddenly. I recently let those people know that to press charges on her after what happened to that day. I need to let Barbara to keep away from cool temperatures unless it's the actual weather!" Gordon reply now worry about him and Barbara's safety.

"You should know that Barbara face through many things over the years to get her chance to show you that she's capable of being like you. But I'm sure we'll still look out for her if things get too dangerous." Batman stated as Gordon glare at Batman.

"You should know that not only she's strive to try and keep up with this dangerous line of work but she's still want to go for you're methods. Going so far into putting herself in danger to save me, quite resourceful and with a black belt to prove it. It's like I said to her before. I'm already approved of her decisions and that I still love her." Gordon concludes his opinion on his daughter as Black Bat heart strings affect her and hold her chest without showing any pain.

"Then I'm okay with her choices too as long as it's not a problem for you Jim." Batman respected Gordon's choice with a smile.

"Just so you know from Bludhaven the only leads we have is that whoever help realising Dora sounds like she and "the others" are hired into stopping me and my allies once and for all and the person who is orchestrating this goes by the name Gun fu Alpha Morrison." Batman stated cause Black Bat widen her eyes in fear but try to contain it.

"Gun fu Alpha Morrison? Sounds like a cheesy pick up name for an action figure toy. What's his story?"Gordon asked

"He's seems to be using the remaining mob any gang leader vetdata against as his advantages to start this whole scheme up for a bigger and goal rumor to have a greater power behind him and he lives up to his name since the Gun Fu is both style and the usage of firearms in ways that they were not designed to be used a rare martial arts style with increase speed makes him hard to snap a picture of him." Batman explained as Black Bat unknowingly sweat almost as if she knows about it somewhere.

"Great I'll take that fact of mine to 100% it is the Criminal Underworld that not only attracted new individuals but an actual action movie type mastermind pulling the strings. Listen maybe see if you can take it to most of his hired muscle and able he'll come out of his shell." Gordon suggested and both him and Batman take notice of Black Bat wary behavior.

"Why I get the feeling she may have connections between our mystery man. It's something wrong Black Bat? Maybe you know who we're dealing with." Gordon asked her as she looks at Batman and turns to the Commissioner.

"Well let's say I know this guy skilled and dangerous according to my past experience with him. Who knows who he might bring here next and I hope it doesn't lead to my theories coming true." Black Bat respond in a straight but both seen her guilty look in her eyes.

"I see what you mean you're just feeling discouraged as Jim because now the city been questioning us and now a few crime businessmen have a beef with us I'm sure it can be bush off soon. He who worries the most is doomed to make it a reality unless he or she do something about to ensure it won't be worsen and come true." Batman stated.

"Yes exactly it's say that heh I'm just dealing with working on the ropes of the situation." Black Bat respond smiles and shug off her saying about her and Alpha as Gordon sighed turns around.

"You don't have to worry as we do dark crusader. I'm already old enough to put that on the table and I'm sure your dad does too at least."Gordon reply now starting to feel convinced.

Speaking of that I being noticing how close Bruce's shy ward being a little too close to Catwoman any hope that she's not putting his child into something or just incidental? " Gordon turns back no longer seen the two Bats no longer around left an old Goth Crop card.

"Sometimes I wish he stop dodging my questions if I'm going to find a way to get everyone convinced Bruce Wayne to handle it all on my shoes. But the way Black Bat look almost if she's prepared for war. Definitely has strong resemblances to the one of Bruce's girls."Gordon thoughts as gets out of his office.

Meanwhile the Magnificent Claydoll still have to settle with Catwoman and Robin's arguments for a little time about who's going to have her as their back seat driver. But Claydoll choice to go on the rooftops after learning from Nightwing about Gun fu Alpha causing her to grow more driven on catching thoses who have connection to Cassandra's parents and used her. Her being more driven on catching Alpha making Robin and Catwoman worried about her behavior.

"Hey slow time CD you've been acting a bit too focus since Nightwing talk to us more stress than usual." Catwoman asked able to catch up with Claydoll who's seems to focus staring down at the busy streets with narrowed eyes.

"I think we're too late to snap her out of her holy mission for Cassandra." Robin respond as Catwoman raised in eyebrow in her goggles while Claydoll didn't look at either of them.

"What holly mission? This has something to do with her close twin connected to all of it." Catwoman asked not surprised.

"Afraid so, you see before she imprinted on you way back. Our Clay Crusader swore to uses her Magnificent Claydoll persona to help save and inspire other kids who been experiencing being traumatized by neglected parents like her to ensure they'll have a better outcome. Once she hears about Cassandra's backstory she slowly become more into her major endgame weather Cassandra wants her to or not." Robin answers as Claydoll tilted her head a little to them.

"That explains why Black Bat and the new girl with the hood been idealizing her so deeply. Simply because she still combating and remembered what it's like to be in their shoes. Must been a hassle trying to help their family issues while still having that feeling of been another parentless street kid I know what's that like." Catwoman got Claydoll's attention.

"To be honest I almost forgot that you and Robin too been through the very same lifestyle me and the girls go through, just more concern about Sister Black Bat's family almost as much as mine Unlike Stephanie whos dad just a common thug and mines are straight up murderous monsters but hers from what I heard from her personally in the park, her family are like a secret group said to came from the shadows like ninjas or something." Claydoll explained

"Well that explains her little deep dedication with honor and speech pattern. But seriously CD she's sounds like she giving you a warning to who you're really chasing after is dangerous and not your usual Gotham type. Maybe we should let her face Alpha since she dealt with him before." Catwoman suggested but Claydoll stare at her mother with concerned.

"She was almost defeated by her mom if it wasn't for Batgirl and Nightwing yes I know she can take care of herself but I suddenly feel that those who know her personally with her abilities knew how to beat her. Gun fu, assassins and the society of shadows or not I don't care if she even threaten me, I made my sworn duty to ensure no child left behind will no longer be neglected by their family as I'm still standing and no one not going to get in the way!" Claydoll dedicated with a determined face in her eyes fueled with fire.

"Oh Annie I still don't want to believe it's too late for you. If only Bruce and I can see it in your eyes." Catwoman worries hoping her child's goal don't driven her to make the same mistakes Batman did.

"Hey listen as much as we admire your passion for her, how about a better idea instead of thinking we're getting in the way. How about maybe if we focus on getting his attention and start from scratch." Robin intervene between Catwoman and his clay princess as Claydoll is confused for a moment.

"Arkham Asylum is the first clue we had." Claydoll thought to herself.

"Oh haha way to use my wisecracks in one suggestion but where's the scratch birdboy?" Catwoman asked

"Well certainly not Arkham Asylum for one thing since for what I can assume bring our presence around there without Batman can unsettled the worst of the worst. So I'll settle with going to where it all began, The original birthplace of Mr Freeze in the Goth Crop I'm sure old Victor don't mind." Robin suggested

"But isn't Victor Fries supposed to be an walking iceman like Dora but a man who been absence for years?" Claydoll asked in confusion.

"Let's say after being discovered that he survived and changed his name around to Vincent Rime hidden in the secret research lab but I'm getting the feeling that it will surprise him to see us. He still go on records to therapy sessions and health check ups hidden in the Arctic."Robin Explained as Claydoll is shocked.

"But wait we can't go there it's so far away! How can we get to him without being in ice by the weather?" Claydoll asked

"Because where else the best place for ice metahumans would be then the grand giant ice box itself full of animals that can survive the cold. But I suppose you have some voice modifying phone to talk to him without making him feel edgy." Catwoman already aware of the plan patting Claydoll head is make her not worry.

"Yes but we only have a computer for that in one of Batcaves hidden entrances or from our friends behind the scenes. The Detective Club." Robin answers as he pulls his Bat communicator out.

"Ohhh I get it we have a Voice synthesizer to make it anonymous so he expect us nice one Robin perhaps Dora can mean business with an upgraded ice suit. Yet no ones in Goth Crop where Mr Freeze came from never have anything to do with that kind of clothing." Claydoll respond forgetting about the Gun fu Alpha mess.

"Exactly only Victor knows the future upgrades and other things besides the gun in case he continue to be what he used to be and we thought Bats is ahead on things. Just so you know Gotham's mobs could have more than just one person around besides Dora so use your little Clay Rader trick just in case." Catwoman order Claydoll as Claydoll tilted her head and turns to the rooftops place her hand on the roof close her eye in a meditative state.

Catwoman silently moves away from her hybrid little girl and gives Robin a okay sign and wink for distracting the Magnificent Claydoll from focusing on Alpha.

"Nice one. Hey guys might need a good mission for one of you to make the best mature convincing favor in the Arctica. I'll be dubbing your voice to computers. Vict I mean Vincent Rime would be suspicious." Robin stated.

Somewhere around a distract

Olive is at Park Row in the telephone booth and the others close to the less dangerous parts of Gotham into one of Wayne tech Storage Facility so it keeps them from most cops will be in the case and still a little disapproved of like some people of Gotham on the kids who vouch for vigilantism due to the thought of looking for Dora Fries hoping that's the last person to worry about in Gotham today and the last thing the Bat Family and the Commissioner wants is seeing those young teens get attack and bullied because of one side gets antagonistic on them.

Olive still wanted to prove she can be the best detective and to show Cassandra that she's capable to handle herself as she refuse to stay put snuck out with Maps with a disguise and one on the other and a trench coat with Olive on top since she looks older than her age.

"Are you sure this is safe Olive? Park Row is called Crime Alley for reasons what if Batman and the others find out we snuck out." Maps asked worrying about Olive driven to try and be a cop in the future.

"It's like what you taught me if I want to get her and I to connect like earlier maybe both our hearts are filled you can forget about letting others know I shut down your connection from the gang. Now let's if I can get Mr Rime address and the South Pole!" Olive used the Bat laptop to location any address around the Antarctica and used the one Robin send the Detective Club.

"YESSIE we going to see Jack Frost of the South Pole!" Maps stick her arms out.

"Put your arms back in or someone could've seen that girl." Olive said quickly in worry looking around to see anyone noticing it as Maps gets her arms inside the coat.

Victor Fires AKA now Vincent Rime have been struggling with his history, have well paid job instead of being known a long time criminal he's skilled engineering and cryogenics he became a doctor who helping others from sickness provided medicines and have his adopted son Koonak as his protege assistant currently in a relationship with his therapist seem to be keeping it more careful than last time. He been keeping tabs on Gotham and other cities in this earth but not aware of Dora Fires incidents or what's happening in Gotham so far.

He have his own lab build in his home with blueprints on wanted to set up a satellite like ice maker to prevent the arctic animals homes and habitat's ice around them from completely disappearing so they too being reunited or make new families and continue their existence. But notices one of his equipment for his suit been missing lately. It's a good thing he been keeping his preparation intact and got a spare.

"Mr Rime there's someone who likes to talk to you from the Wayne tech system's itself. You think it might have something to do with your recent missing upgrade?" Koonak asked handed the phone to the Iceman.

"Hmmmm something tells me there's more then that. We might as well give them what they due to the Wayne enterprises being our allies for 5 years I don't think they have anything to do with it. Let me speak with them." Victor stated obtained the phone from his protege.

"This is Mr Rime is there a problem?" Victor asked as Olive perform to disguise her voice to her mom's unknown that Robin computerized dub each of the kids voice in case of situations like this.

"Pleasure to speak with you Mr Rime there's no threats or problem going on at this hour but we're just getting reports that you're next upgrade equipment for your refrigerated suit was stolen by some of Gotham's criminals." Olive informs Victor as he looks at his equipment in case he happen to find the thief.

"I suppose it's Catwoman who's has history of being a quiet well skilled to deal with this kind of security." The Iceman assumes

"Unfortunately we receive no proof that Catwoman not involved. She reported being reform after her long absent from last year,the camera and our company also discovered that your stolen requirements been used and under the possession of Dora Fries." Olive stated as Victor look like he seen a ghost.

"Dora my ex sister in law?!" He thought

"Is there anything I can do? I have no alliance with the crooked and now I have ensure my lab and everything is clean and secured where I left it."

"We would like to know what the latest upgraded suit possesses in case it fails to the wrong hands. Dora can be dangerous after her disfigured and her time in Arkham."

Olive responds.

"The suits model equipment with cold override that can turn any area around those who wear it into an 20% air temperature that can make even the entire room into a freezer and harmless drones to watch over it's surrounding they won't harm others I have no reason to make weaponry for my suit. Just promise me one thing. Please don't anything wrong to her she already suffer enough just a little time off to cool down where she can be tamed." Victor said with concerned worried about how Gotham going to treat her now she take on his position.

"Your promise will be granted Mr Rime we'll let it be heard with caution, goodbye thank you for your time."Olive feeling the sympathy from Victor about Dora problem.

"Thank you for bringing closure to this problem I think you're worthy to take care of her with proper treatment. Now if you excuse me I have alerted my therapist that maybe it's time move to next stage in case things now I see this is what we're dealing with." Victor cuts off the call no doubt ensuring his protege not to worrying about the thrivey situation anymore.

"Hey Olive you okay up there?" Maps asked

"Y Yeah I'm okay just trying to pieces together the information we need that's all. Let's just go back to the Storage Facility. responds snapped out of her sympathy.

"Righty o but maybe I shouldn't say much in case once you open the booth." Maps suggested as she help Olive turn around.

"Thanks Maps you're a real good friend and maybe I don't need to gag you." Olive responds

"Awww we're such a good team. But should we be back to the pubic and not in the alleyway?" Maps asked Olive.

"This is the quickest way back to the storage facility. Everyone is busy with their own thing besides the usual Arkham missing a patient routine just follow my movement climb? Olive pulls Maps over the gate with her legs to get her to climb with teamwork while avoiding attention.

Back in a old Bright Fright Yards

Batgirl now feeling guilty with all that her dad having to deal with all the press interviews peer pressuring with the major thing and basically being the Bat Family reputational back up man regardless he forgive them or not. It's bad enough her old case come back to her. Unknown to her a purple hooded blue eyed girl with a mouth mask is shocked at the sight in front of her as the Fright Yards sounds

"Oh my god Batgirl it really is you up close in the flesh! Gotham's first female superhero ever, ahem the names Spoiler turns out my hutch is correct about you." Spoiler try to be serious and greets the redhead bat as Batgirl looks behind her acknowledge the blonde vignette presences as Spoiler heartthrob with joy at the sight of the Commissioner's daughter in her nighttime identity.

"Haha are you a little below my age when I made my debut? Just kidding you're not in trouble don't mean to spoil your confidence." Batgirl greets back at her, reminiscing how she's like around Stephaine age gap as she shake hand with Spoiler.

"What are you saying I'm not easily spooked by anything. It's a pleasure to see you up close, but between you and me I guess your dad is like our back up speaker to clear things up for us sorry he have to put up with our mess of all things." Spoiler apologized stands beside Batgirl in the old Fright Yards based areas reports of unusual weather changes in Factory based building around Gotham.

"If only I did something different to prevent this much communion maybe I can still reach for Dora. Don't worry about dad he already used to do these kinds of stuff before you kids learn to ride a bike back in the day I'm the one who should feel sorry on both sides right now I just have to promise to be more careful than last time. Please stick me until unless this factory is more of a warning then a sigh. Records show someone gave Freeze old suit a new upgrade and Dora has it." Batgirl respond Spoiler who still mesmerized by her standing one of very female from the early days in the hero community at least to her knowledge but is shaken by the cold a little.

"Brrr I don't think it's not just being careful that matters it's fall season not winter. Next time Claydoll need to address heating gloves for Ice human proof situations." Spoiler complains as Batgirl covers her with her cape before she zip both herself and Spoiler on ground.

"Not for long it will be before winter old Prince of Ice come knocking our gates for a gift just take my cape in case it's too much for you." Batgirl takes the young hood literally under her wings to keep the open door wind from making her sick as Spoiler cover her face with the cape. Seeing the dark entrance halls and a form of their shadow merged into the dark frosted place.

"This factory is even creepy on nighttime like a horror movie. But this is my chance to impress Barbara I can't mess up in front of her." Spoiler thought don't want to let Batgirl know she's uneasy about being here as Batgirl checks the rooms with Spoiler.

"We should be searching for anybody since this is latest place we detect extreme weather changes I'll help you search them in case it might get too extreme." Batgirl tells Spoiler as they check for anyone until Spoiler trips on a huge lump of snow cause Batgirl to check on her.

"Ow well sorry all I can search out is snow but I think I'm okay." Spoiler ensured as she gets up by Batgirl lead hand.

"I know but it's my mistake to not inform you about trip and tumble and so far it looks like some of the pieces on certain machinery are missing too." Batgirl informs a little as Spoiler get another look at the lump of snow to trip on only to shove off the snow and see two frozen eyes stare at her but frozen solid and it made Spoiler body jump back to Batgirl a little with a shocked expression in her eyes underneath the mouth mask and hooded they shove the snow off to see it's one of the workers.

"Is body in caved in ice! Batgirl, is he you know dead?" Spoiler asked Batgirl as she check the frozen victim, her detective vision says the heartbeat have minutes left close to 82 degrees.

"I'm afraid he's experiencing mild hyperthermia and in a unconscious state. But if we have enough time I think this can work stand back Spoils." Batgirl gloves give off this heat at 32 degrees Celsius and gets it close to the Ice victim to at least get the Ice weekend by the heat once she sees the Ice dripping Batgirl turn it down letting the Ice melt in all parts as Spoiler pulls the engineer off the the Ice on his feet.

"It's okay sir you'll get out of here soon at least the outside weather not that bad." Spoiler tries to comfort the engineer who got unlucky to lucky to more than minutes now to survive but too cool to speak at little.(no pun intended)

"Good things these come in handy after hearing Mrs Freeze involved. Maybe you can go see the nearest phone to get warm." Batgirl stated to the guard as she lower her gloves remains heat gloves before is fade off for more in case more guards are in ice with Spoiler cover him with Batgirl cape to the entrance.

"T T T Thank y you girls brr." said the engineer as he is glad to be outside of the refrigerated building getting as far away from it as possible left Batgirl's cape to Spoiler.

"I don't blame him from getting to the nearest warm spot. I don't hitting ice if you want to rescue some more if there's some once it drips." Spoiler suggested

"I don't know if you try swing at solid ice you can displaced bone in your hand or feet that's why I carry heating gloves instead of using brute force to break it." Batgirl advice as Stephanie arms folded.

"Oh I see never thought of that if only I have Batman's gauntlets or Claydoll's powers maybe Black Bat ummm language of Violence thing. Maybe that way I can be in your level." Spoiler respond in solem while exploring the freight yard with Batgirl and her cape on.

"You don't have to get those traits to get in my level Spoiler. It's called following your own skill and instincts, I don't have Batman's strength at least have make my own variety so maybe you can try and find your way someday." Batgirl told her she'll adapt to her own traits soon if she just give it time.

The ice walls meaning something behind the passageway is block on the other side.

"Oh great we're blocked out so let's find another way in there like you get warmth I'll bring the blinder meaning me!" Spoiler gets to her stance ready for Batgirl to finish with weakening the ice wall.

"You sure you can handle this one? You seem need a little more tolerance to help your bones first." Batgirl reminded Spoiler as her gloves slowly cracking the ice.

"Trust me I know part of my body to used first through ice." Spoiler ensured as she dash to the weekend ice hit elbow first through the ice before her whole body unknown to her that Batgirl help kick it to make easy for the young hood as Spoiler land on the floor and rubs her arm that she used to hit the ice hiding her grunts as Batgirl checks on her.

"You okay? That little stunt pretty much teach you how being a bowling ball felt, let's see if you can bend your arm and fingers." Batgirl hold Spoiler arm helping her up.

"Yeah I still feel my fingers and hit my funny bone but I'll live." Spoiler responds suddenly the building gets colder as the young ladies see a blueish figure looks like she's hovering quickly through the halls pass front of them. Batgirl lucky to hide both her and Spoiler behind the snow and covered her mouth as Spoiler keeps silent after her second sighting of Dora in her upgrade suit flying a different direction due to a rocket power on the back of the suit and temperature is slightly colder.

Feeling that Dora gone now, Batgirl peek out and let's go of Spoiler's Mouth.

"What the heck Batgirl I thought we're going to stop her two on one! Why do we have to hide like lab rats? You have the key to beat her if we go together." Spoiler asked with her attitude towards Batgirl as she gets off from her pointed at her.

"Spoiler take it easy. Dora has an upgraded refrigerated suit and I'm just worry she might learn not to fall for the usual tricks so easily she's dangerous but also highly intelligent and if you make a slight slip up you better think on your feet. You may grow fond of me and did well in this line of work but I'm an adult therefore you need to control your rebellious tantrum. I get it I used to be like you in my early days but you need to quit your fussing little lady." *God I just realized I'm sounding like my dad.* Batgirl argued back unlike the rest of the Bat Family she and Black Bat won't tolerate Spoiler sassy streak and tell it to her straight to be on her best behavior.

Spoiler folded her arms and looks away.

*Gah why she's acting like as if I'm her kid or something. It's not like I'm even wanting to have her as my mom after see her attitude.* Spoiler thought to herself as Batgirl sighed at what she's dealing with here then Spoiler looks at back at Batgirl but see two blue small ball shaped drone floating and setting their eyes on them.

"Wait Batgirl, what the heck is that?" Spoiler asked in a worried tone as Batgirl looks back and get Spoiler behind her and turn on her Detective vision but the drone light turned red with red dots on Batgirl and Spoiler. Without any word Batgirl covers Spoiler from the drones ice blast with only Batgirl cape to protect the little purple crusader hood as the impact push them away just for Batgirl to get off Spoiler and gets her to another room to get all eyes on just Batgirl as she rolls away from two of the ice blasts from both drones at the same time but cause the ice to lock Spoiler inside as Batgirl moves away from her to get the Drones to follow her. Spoiler don't want to set there in a dark room as she banging on the door, she's still upset about Batgirl treating her like a little amateur kid so she knows what to do prove her wrong.

"Time to show her I'm not a little lady anymore!" Spoiler grabs the chair and hits the door as hard as she break the ice and see no Batgirl. It's so dark for the human eye but thanks to the rod and cone of the human eye, Spoiler just close her eyes and cover them for a while to let them adapt. Also, applying slight pressure with her palms can help speed up the adjustment process then remain sensitive even in very low light so she need to keep her eyes from looking directly to any light until she find a window or a light hopefully means good news.

"Batgirl I hope you'll be fine sorry, hmmmm I see freshwater drips and footprints it's got to be her, that old ice woman has flight and bigger footprints from the 5 second glimpse I seen." Spoiler inspecting and keeping her eyes in the dark to hopefully not lose a trial.

"That drone is has a Batarang through it Hehe yeah way to kick butt Batgirl!" Spoiler took the Batarang and keep it in her jacket see that she is differently close and moves further hearing the voices in the main lab makes Spoiler eyebrow rise as she waste no time run toward it but ends up getting spotted by one drone.

Batgirl found Dora but is upside down and hands on ice as her ankles can only see two red pupils stare back at her.

"The Commissioner should've make all of freaks like you and Mr freeze pay for what he done to my sister my family for making me like this!!! Looking like him I wouldn't look like this if it wasn't for you and Gordon for turning a blind eye on all of you!!"

Dora blaming Batgirl for her disfigurement for making her like Victor as her eyes are still filed with anger and disdain looking at the distress redhead as Batgirl dangling in ice on the ceiling the door.

"How many times do I have to explain it to you, Dora I'm trying to help you and I'm sorry for not being quick enough to save you from fail to that vat. But destroying me and everyone person in a mask can't help you anywhere at the end haven't you heard to news?" Batgirl trying to talk some sense to Dora as she looked puzzled.

"What are you going on about don't you see that with this suit I'll have what it takes to get my revenge on him." Dora put up freeze gun that can freeze Batgirl to see what's she's saying.

"Dora its might be hard for you to understand but Victor is presumed dead gone you can't do anything to find him anymore he's last act that he saved Nora and no longer with him anymore and moved on she's better now so you don't have to do act like Fries anymore." Batgirl explained to Dora the best she can.

"Look I know it's hard to forgive one person for a certain mishap around life I felt it too recently to feel bitter at myself for letting it happened. But today show me we can let go past sins and maybe work together to help cope with your problems like I tried mines. Think about what Nora really want from you she wouldn't want you to go like this." Batgirl advice making Dora looked down in confusion don't know what to do with her cold heart starts beating the memories of Nora lingers with her madness against Victor took Dora into a holding her hair grit her teeth and flies up to Batgirl and grabs her neck.

"Shut up shut up please just shut up SHUT UP!!! I KNOW MY SISTER WILL BE GLAD TO SEE HOW MUCH PERFECTION I MADE FOR HER ONCE SHE SEES WHAT I'LL DO TO THIS CITY WE'LL BE FOREVER DANCING ON ICE AND SNOW AS NORA AND DORA WITH THIS SUIT NO VICTOR NO CRIMINALS AND BEST OF ALL NO MORE YOU!!!"Dora pulls Batgirl off her ice free her legs but throw her to the icebox with her hands in ice but suddenly a broken drone hit Dora head.

"Hey lady FREEZE!!! Stop giving my friend the cold shoulder!" Spoiler making quick ice puns on the catwalk that offend Dora as she look back at the eggplant like girl in disgust

"I have no time for talking eggplants today. Are you a little too young to be in my hate list?" Dora asked as she starting to see up close with her jetpack to realize Spoiler age and size making Spoiler nervous at her features.

"She's creepy looking up close brrrr those eyes for a walkin refrigerator freezer." Spoiler thought to herself as she back off a little and Dora shoot the door to keep Spoiler inside in case she try leave.

"Hey! This is no time for ice puns Spoiler you need to take this seriously don't try to have a hands on fight with her and keep your cool." Batgirl warns Spoiler just realized she made a pun too.

"Putting a youth in the line of fire?! You're supposed to be the good guys they say, oh Batgirl I'm starting to see who's is the real monsters in this world that I must eliminate sorry little girl but I'm afraid I must added you for selling your life to these people sleep now." Dora reach her hand out trying to grab Spoiler's head by Spoiler try to push Dora refrigerated hand away struggling from her suit strong and throw a smoke bomb to blind Dora and jumps off the Catwalk to get to get to Batgirl try to turn the knob back but it's tight Batgirl start to feel goosebumps as Dora suit cold override that turn the smoke around her to a big snowball.

"Get down k kid." Batgirl muffled as Spoiler quickly finds a cover spot downstairs as Dora throw the snowball with two hands in the air at where Spoiler ran to and cover the ice box with Batgirl in snow lucky the box saved her.

Dora decides to surround the whole room with ice fog to blind Spoiler as she goes a foot to chase her leaving the shaking Batgirl alone who's hoping Spoiler knows what she doing.

Spoiler runs into the control room decide to make anything turn against Dora but first a week point in the suit maybe a remote Batarang to tear her tubes open no way she'll make herself be seen in this fog after an early demonstration of the ice suit so here goes nothing.

Dora puts on the goggles to check for heat signatures for Spoiler but all she hears coming the remote control Batarang coming to her and catch it examined it Spoiler see Dora is actually right in front of her but looking as the wrong direction she in. Spoiler hold her mouth to hide her scream as Dora break the Batarang into ice. Using a crowbar to hit Dora leg making the ice woman flinch and uses it again stab the jet pack so Dora won't fly but the jetpack goes haywire and send both of us flying around the room and through to the same floor Batgirl in as Spoiler hold on to Dora back.

"AHHHHHH HOW CAN YOU TURN OFF THIS THING!?" Spoiler asked Dora of Dora gets her off her back hold her neck and drop her then press the button from her gauntlet not knowing where she fails in the fog in a fade yell with her cape on her back.

"Sorry that our ride have to be short and your last silly little child hehehehe you can thank Batgirl for making me showing her how it feels to lose a family because of this city." Dora says coldly finally getting her flight in control.

Meanwhile Batgirl finally breaks the ice off her wrist to use her heat gloves to melt the ice off her ankles and foot sighed in relief she can feel her legs and hands.

"That's odd everything is quiet and where's Stephanie the fog is too thick. Dora she in the air but slowing going down, which can only mean Oh no Spoiler! Steph is still around this area hope she's holding up." Batgirl thought to herself as she turn her heating gloves to the max to open the door out of the ice box to get where Dora is landing.

Spoiler lucky survived the fail thanks to Batgirl's cape but laying front first on the ground morning in pain.

"Owwww rats bad landing!" Spoiler whimpers to herself getting up on her feet slowly realized the cape saved her beside keeping her warm. But her relief can come later when she feel a breezy ice wind coming on top of her and red eyes coming closer as Spoiler is backed to a table, the metallic boots touch the floor see a spark of fear from Spoiler who's backing away.

"You poor misguided girl if only you can see what they have really done to you." Dora says in a disappointed tone slowly moving closer basically cornered the purple youth as Spoiler pull out another remote Batarang had her hand up in defense.

"Stay the heck away from me with your crud! You're not being a hero in this argument you are just another icey pretender who being misguided!" Spoiler talk back but Dora keeps going and grab her arm add pressure to her arm and slap her on the floor out of rage.

"ENOUGH WITH YOUR CHILDISH FOOLERY!!!" Dora upset at Spoiler pun and comment point the freeze gun at her while Spoiler shallow a little blood get her Batarang and used it to hit the hole where the ice come and brace herself for impact with the cape on her.

Felt nothing but specs of water on her she looks back and sees Batgirl heating gloves make the ice ray hit the ceiling but made more soft.

"Sorry but this is supposed to be our conversation and that's not how you make a Snowcone." Batgirl hold Dora arm who notice her temperature is harmed by the heat coming from her gloves and brust one of the tubes.

"No STOP PLEASE!!! My suit it's helps me stay alive by giving me sub zero temperature you're trying to killing me let me go!!!" Dora punches Batgirl off her but the heat still overwhelm her as she feel like she's on fire with the cryogenics linking steam and water

"AHHHh NOOOOO HELP ME!!!" She begged run off as Spoiler quickly grabs the ice gun and shoots the ice ray at Dora Fires encase her in ice from top to bottom so she'll stop dying but freaks Spoiler out the fact that Dora red eyes still brinks at her.

"You're welcome if that what it means it's been cool to know you stay cool for us Dora while settle for hot fudge to not offend you hahahahaha!" Spoiler torture Dora with her ice puns but Batgirl gets her cape off Spoiler shoulders.

"I think we all get the idea Spoiler are you okay? Can you at least wait for a drone and back up? I thought you'd get help." Batgirl worry as Spoiler roll her eyes a little.

"Hey it's okay look I know Batman says not to used guns but I used this one to save Dora no one's hurt. Plus you'll die if I leave so I have to save you and I'm sorry for breaking his rule if that blew your fuse and I'm sorry for arguing with you okay?" Spoiler explain Batgirl takes the ice gun sees Dora still managed to survive that long due to her condition and sighed.

Outside of the factory

"I accepted your flaws and glad you survived and stop Dora but this stunt doesn't count as breaking a moral code, you used it to freeze her so she'll be alive and no one's hurt right? So you didn't do anything reckless and irresponsible you umm you pretty much did things I been doing at your age gap I I'm proud of you Spoiler." Batgirl rubs Spoiler head making her smile under her mask blush a little.

"Just melt me already with your gloves and stop babying me no seriously I ACHOO!!!" Spoiler sneezed

"Maybe after this we'll settle with hot cocoa and soup in my place. Don't worry the GCPD already know what happened early." Batgirl said as she grab Spoiler hand.

"I got my own grapple too but fine maybe that way we'll be back in action some time together, it's about time you see I'm not an amateur Batgirl but do you think Dora will be okay in there?" Spoiler asked as they see Dora the suit in cooling box that Batgirl was in to ensure she's around and still in ice by the authorities.

"Spoiler knowing what happened with her and her intentions maybe and hopefully she'll be at this rate getting the best treatment to help her out in her form and trauma so the Fires tragedy story can be a good way to end. Come Spoiler into home and hope that Gotham can be in an unfreezy state now that winter is at least our problems you know until later." she winks smile

"Oh you're too much as me Batgirl"

The seasoned female protege with her younger but more spunky counterpart swings off as Spoiler thinks to herself looks at Batgirl with that same burning glee in her eyes

"Maybe maybe I can use a little morale responsible adults that can get me to see I'm not alone at this line of work."

Until next time


End file.
